Sunshowers
by HeyLulu
Summary: How did I let Ginny talk me into this?
1. Chapter 1

I knew for a while that Ginny fancied girls, but when she asked me,

"Hermione, can I draw you naked?"

She at least had the good graces to blush.

I on the other hand, experienced what it felt like to have a lump in my throat for the first time.

"Tastefully, I mean. You know… for art class," she continued, "You'll be covered in all the right places. It's just… forgive me if this embarrasses you, but you have beautiful curves." She shyly looked down at the floor.

I was taken aback by this, unconsciously tightening the grip on my books and bringing them up to cover my chest. Finally I gulped and choked out, "I'll think about it."

She looked back up at me and smiled. "Thanks… um, just let me know later then." With that she brushed past me quickly and wondered out of the library. I, for one, could barely think right then let alone walk. Leaning against the large book case I let out a sigh and attempted to collect myself, although the feeling of my heart being lodged into my throat didn't go away.

"Wow, after listening to that I suddenly got a flashback of 'Titanic'. Only this time I bet it'll be even _more _gay than the movie."

I whipped my head around only to meet a set of piercing blue eyes and an ugly smirk. I swear this boy makes me want to vomit.

"Piss off, ass-hat!" I snarled, grabbing my bag and striding away.

"The name's Malfoy, you mudblood bitch!"

Ok, mudblood I can take. But bitch? Uh-uh.

Smugly, I turn around… then I spit a thick, juicy loogie right in the bastard's eye. As I predicted, he called me a bitch (again, oh so original) and reached to grab me.

"Nuh-uh," I say, "You touch me and I scream 'rape'." I looked at him challengingly. He let go of me immediately and backed away, looking around to see if anyone had been watching. With a final warning of, "You better watch yourself, Granger", he stalked back into the many rows of books. I turned around and left the library muttering under my breath, "Yeah right, daddy's boy."

Before I could reach the common room I was pulled aside by Harry who seemed to be out of breath.

"Hermione," he took a second to catch his breath. I looked at him quizzically.

"Harry, have you been running?"

"Yeah… I followed you from the library."

A blush suddenly rushed to my cheeks and I could hear myself stutter like an idiot, "Oh well, Ginny just wanted to, well…"

"Ginny? I'm talking about Malfoy! Did you seriously just spit in his face?" he asked, almost amused.

Oh God, my face must be bright red by now. "Um… yeah. I did." I finally admitted it.

Harry suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Hermione, you're my hero! That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen you do!"

I smirked, "Even more awesome than the time I punched Malfoy in the face during third year?"

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he smiled in bliss at the wonderful memory. When he came back to earth, he pulled me into a hug and I squealed in surprise as he twirled me around.

"Ah! Harry! Put me down!" He obliged and did something I would have never expected; he grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me right on the mouth. My eyes were wide and I grunted in surprise. The kiss ended in an instant and Harry walked off with a newfound kick in his step.


	2. Inner Deamons!

I just realized that I totally forgot to put warnings here. Well, you know the bit - I don't own these characters and this story is a femme slash because, hell, what else would I write about?

----------

I watched him walk off with the most curious look on my face as I smoothed out my clothes. I collected my books and headed into the common room where I saw Ginny sitting by the fire reading a book. She looked up as I ungraciously plopped into the seat next to her.

"My god, what a weird evening." I started. "First you ask to draw me naked, I spit in Malfoy's face, and then Harry kisses me for doing so!"

Ginny's eyes went wide with amusement. "Harry kissed you?"

I laughed, "Yeah. How weird is that? I didn't think he liked me like that."

Ginny nodded her head and pursed her lips like she was agreeing with me and pondering at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and closed her book with a 'thump'. She turned to me and flipped her hair behind her shoulder nonchalantly. "So have you thought about what I asked?"

I looked down at my hands and blushed. God, she has a way of making me feel awkward! "Um, not really. There was just so much going on after you asked me this evening that I haven't really had a chance to think about it."

"Oh, it's cool. You don't have to give me an answer right now." She smiled kindly and began to collect her things. She gave a friendly 'goodnight' and walked across the common room. I turned around from where I was sitting on the couch and called after her before she could reach the stairs.

"Ginny!" I called and she turned around graciously, looking at me silently waiting for me to continue. "Uh, well…" Oh shit. Just do it Hermione! "Come here, Ginny." I asked her calmly. With an amused but questioning look, Ginny came back and sat in the spot she just occupied moments before.

"Listen," I began, "you said I have nice curves, right?" I looked up at Ginny and she nodded. "Well, I guess if _you_ think I have a nice body, then it must be true."

"Of course it's true!" she stated, almost appalled that I would think otherwise. "Hermione, you're beautiful. Don't even think for a moment that you're not."

Hmm. Why does that comment feel so good coming from Ginny? "Ok then. I'll do it."

"You will?" Ginny beamed.

"Yeah. Let's do it. Tonight. Before I change my mind!" I can't believe… yeah, it's been a weird night indeed.

Ginny leaped from her seat and hurried to her room to collect her supplies. She talked to me while rushing up the stairs, "Hermione, meet me in your room!" she stopped and looked down at me from her perch on the staircase, "And promise me you won't back out on the nudity." She looked almost desperate.

I smiled up at her, "I promise." I slipped off one of my shoes and said, "See, I'm even starting without you. Hurry up!"

Ginny giggled sweetly and continued up the stairs without another word. I sighed, picked up my shoe and my books, and headed to my prefects room. My prefects room, where we'll be alone and have complete and total privacy.

I stopped walking halfway up the stairs. We'll be alone. What if she tries something? 'What if you try something?' the evil little voice inside my head said.

Hey, are you insinuating something, evil little voice? I'm not gay if that's what you mean.

'It's not a matter of being gay,' said the evil little voice, 'it only matters if you fancy her and she fancies you.'

Look, I don't fancy anyone!

'Who are you trying to convince? I hope it's not me because I'm just your sub conscience, and you know I'm always right.'

I grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and shook my head, screaming, "Ahhh! Get out of my head!" And of course, I open my eyes to see Ginny standing there with her eyes wide and mouth shut and a whole bunch of art supplies. She smiled sweetly and asked, "So shall we get started before you're further tormented by your inner demons?

I smiled back just as sweetly and replied, "Yes, lets." And I opened the door to my room.

----------

Hey! I just want to thank those of you who've reviewed. I'm glad you like it because I just came up with this idea on a whim and am making it up as I go along... so I hope it doesn't suck in the end :D


	3. The Naked Truth

I let Ginny scope out the room before I made any attempt to move. I stood by the door as she fixed the lighting and set up her easel and paper. Finally after this long silence that was only filled with footsteps and the rustling of paper was it finally broken when she turned to me and asked, "Ready?"

I nodded numbly. I couldn't speak. I had lost my voice. It disappeared when my hands reached up and loosened my neck tie and began to pull off my Hogwarts sweater.

It has suddenly hit me that she is going to draw me and I will be naked. She is going to draw my skin, my hair, my breasts, my face, and the curves of my hips. This will be one of the most intimate encounters I will ever have with another person and that person will be Ginny.

It's going to be Ginny whose eyes will memorize my every curve, crevice, and shadow my body makes. She will be the one with whom I am going to share my body with in a way that I have never shared with anyone before.

You know what's funny? I'm actually glad I'm doing this with Ginny. She's my best friend and I love her...

I stopped undressing myself and blinked back to reality. My shirt, tie, and sweater were on the floor along with my shoes and stockings. I was standing there in the middle of my room wearing only my bra and skirt and I looked over at Ginny like I had had some epiphany.

Ginny caught my gaze and turned away, blushing.

"Sorry," she said, "I won't look, I promise."

Suddenly my heart leapt into my throat and I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"No, it's ok." I said awkwardly. "You're going to see the Full Monty in a minute anyway."

She laughed. Oh, God, she laughed and she wasn't embarrassed anymore. Neither was I.

"Ok," I said, "No peeking while I take everything else off." I looked around for a moment. "In fact, why don't you go stand in the corner with your hands over your eyes and I'll tell you when I'm ready."

She looked astounded. "What, am I being punished?"

I just smirked smugly at that little comment. Without another word, she rolled her eyes and trotted to the other side of the room and complied with my instructions. When I was sure she was not going to look, I quickly tossed my knickers into the pile of discarded clothes and made a mad dash for my bed, pulling the covers up around my head.

"Ok, you can come back."

When she turned around and got a good look at me, she just laughed. "You look like a little old Russian lady with that blanket around your head."

I proceeded to just stick my tongue out at her.

"I can draw you like that, you know. All bundled up like that with your tongue out. It's cute."

Heh. Cute. "Whoa, wait a minute! What was the point of getting me naked then!"

Ginny returned the same smug smirk I had given her earlier and replied, "For my own personal enjoyment, of course."

I hopped off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around my body and proceeded to kick her in the shin. She fought back, somehow picking me up and ungracefully plopping me back on the bed. When I stopped bouncing around, I was able to prop myself up on my elbows and glare at Ginny spitefully. "God! You're such a lesbian!"

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically, sitting at her easel and picking up her charcoal.

"Yes, really. I mean, if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." Oh God, why the hell did I just say that?

Because you want her, silly.

Shut up, voice!


	4. Smut

Mmm... some good old lesbian smut. I hope you perverts enjoy this!

And yeah. These characters do NOT belong to me! There, I said it.

----------

She looked over her paper and eyed me suspiciously. I'm looking right at her and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. I'm blushing and she's blushing too.

Unfortunately, she gets right back to business. "Turn around. I won't draw the front of you if you don't want me to."

I happily oblige, knowing that my breast leave something to be desired, like mass and weight. I turn over, my back is facing her and I rest my head in my hand; not an unusual position for me seeing as I read like this in bed almost every night. The only part of my body the blanket is covering is my butt, thankfully, leaving my back and legs exposed.

Fuck. I should have shaved. Out of all the nights I get to be naked in front of someone, I'm too lazy to shave my goddamned legs the night before. Sometimes I hate being a girl.

I can hear Ginny drawing away and the scratching of the charcoal on paper brings me out of my thoughts and back to this awkward reality. Ginny hasn't said anything in a few minutes. Knowing her, she's probably really concentrating on her drawing or my statement earlier is repeating itself over and over again in her head.

"Hermione," she said, finally breaking the silence, "did you mean what you just said?"

Ha! I knew it! I'll save the little victory party in my head for later.

"You mean about you asking…?" I asked innocently, still facing away from her.

"Yeah. It's just… I never really thought you felt that way about… well, me. Or even any girl for that matter."

I sighed. "Honestly Ginny, I didn't feel that way about anyone 'till tonight."

Keep going. Don't hold back.

"I mean, people do crazy things for those they love. And just look at what I'm doing now." I rolled over and looked at her lovingly with a small smile on my face. I leaned back and rested my head on my left hand, the other hand resting on my hip. I didn't care that I was exposing my chest in all its glory. "I would never do anything like this for anyone else."

I was teasing her. I could see the lust in her eyes and I loved it.

She blinked her way out of her trance and looked back at her paper. "Turn around. I'm not done yet."

Back to business, I see. My heart sinks down to my stomach. What's going on? Did I just make some huge mistake in thinking that Ginny could ever have feelings for me? I must have read the signs wrong; all the blushing and flirting… did it mean nothing to her? Fuck! I feel like shit. I just put myself out there and nothing happened. God, I'm such an idiot!

My thoughts stop when I suddenly feel a hand on my hip and someone leaning on the bed. Ginny turns me to face her and she is above me; her red hair is spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes dart back and forth, searching my features; they're curious and adventurous. She grabs my face and I reach for her shoulders and pull her towards me. We're kissing, hard. Her body is on mine and her hands are roaming through my hair and over my chest. Everything is happening so fast, my mind is spinning and my body throbbing from this sexual energy we're creating. Her abdomen is pushing against mine and I bite her lip from the sensation and moan.

I push her off me. "Take off your clothes." I demand. She kneels over me and pulls off her shirt. I grab her and kiss her newly exposed skin while she takes off her bra and I work on unbuttoning her jeans. I push her down on her back and hastily grab her jeans from around her hips and pull them off along with her panties.

God does she have gorgeous hips. I grab them and settle in between them, kissing her neck and biting her earlobes as my hands roam over her soft body. I'm kissing her, lower and lower until I'm able to make her cry out by taking a plump breast into my mouth. I lick and suck, distracting her as my hand roams between her legs and I slip one finger into her. She moans and grabs a fistful of sheets. I slip in another finger. Then another. My mouth has roamed back up to her neck and is now nipping on her earlobe. I can feel my hand moving faster inside of her on its own accord as she moans and pants and whispers 'ooh' and 'ahh' into my ear. I take my thumb and skillfully rub her clit with it. She inhales sharply and moans at the sensation. Suddenly she cries out and her chest arches off the bed. Her features are simply euphoric as she comes. After a moment she sighs and looks up at me, her beauty leaving me breathless.

I lean down and rest my head on my shoulder. Her arm automatically wraps around my body. I nuzzle my nose against her jaw and cheek sweetly and whisper, "I think I'm falling for you, Ginny."

She unwraps her arm from around my body and leans over me with a sly smile playing on her lips. "Let me repay the favor and see if I can erase that doubt from your mind." I could feel my breath quicken as she kissed and sucked on my neck. Hard. Her fingers lightly traced down my stomach and her thumbs pressed onto some pressure point right above my pelvic bone, causing me to arch my hips off the bed and moan. She's teasing me and I can't stand it. I want her to touch me so badly but she's taking her sweet time. She is kissing down my body. Kissing my neck, my chest, my stomach, and finally she stops… and bites my hip! Hard!

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

She makes it up to me by kissing my breast tenderly and sucking on the nipple. I sigh contently and feel myself relax a little. She moves back down and parts my legs. I look up at the ceiling, anticipating what's going to happen next. And then it happens. My eyes snap shut and I let out a sound I never heard myself make before as she works magic with her tongue. My hands blindly reach down and I entangle my fingers through her hair, pushing her against me. Oh, God, her tongue… such talent! Like she's digging, almost pounding inside of me. And the way she's swirling it around my clit is orgasmic.

Speaking of which, here I come!

Orgasms are weird. For guys it's just, splat 'I'm done.' For girls it's different. We twitch and shiver and moan (or scream, if you're a screamer). It just looks like we're having a mini seizure, but it's a really fucking awesome seizure.

I finally catch my breath and open my eyes to see Ginny smiling down at me with her gorgeous red hair framing her face. I pull her down and kiss her deeply, curious as to what I taste like. It's hard to describe but I don't mind the taste at all. I'm hoping Ginny tastes like this too. Her tongue touches mine and I can feel that energy building up inside of me again. We're making out, more gently than before and my hands wander to her breasts. I gently squeeze them and she moans into my mouth. I'm getting hot and she is too. My hips buck against hers and she moans and takes one of her legs and thrusts it between my legs. My head snaps back as I cry out in pleasure at the contact, grinding myself against her leg.

Oh, bad Idea. I'm still sensitive from the last orgasm I just had and I come again on her leg. Ginny holds me and laughs a little. "Goodness, Hermione. I don't know whether or not to take that as a complement."

A sudden urge of dominance washes over me and my eyes become dark. "Shut up." I say. "I want to tongue fuck you." I can feel her shudder in anticipation at these words, but before she could answer I jammed my tongue into her mouth, licking and teasing her; biting her bottom lip. She moans and grinds against me, but I pull away, smiling slyly.

"Do you want me?" I ask.

"You know I do baby." She smiles and looks up at me with lazy eyes. "I can't resist you."

I take her breast into my mouth and suck on it. She arches off the bed and moans.

"Am I the one you want?" I ask.

"God, yes." She breathes. "I want no one else."

My tongue dips into her bellybutton and she squirms.

"Do you want me to lick you?"

"Yes… oh" She moans as I lick her right above her pelvic bone. "I want you to lick me 'till I come, Hermione."

"You want me to do what?" I ask teasingly.

"Make me come! Please, I need you to touch me. I need you…"

I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to touch her myself. After tucking my hair behind my ears and parting her legs, I parted her folds with my hand and tasted her, licking anywhere that would make her moan or squirm. I reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards me, causing me to go deeper and deeper within her, and it sounded like she liked it. With the base of my tongue I lapped her up and made sure to pay special attention to her clit – not too hard but not too soft. A girl knows what a girl likes, I guess. Her hips were rising off the bed in time with my strokes. She was pushing and I was pulling, almost suffocating myself with her scent. What a way to die, huh? Soon enough, I saw her back arch off the bed, and my God does she look incredibly sexy doing that. I pulled back when she began shivering and riding out her orgasm. She had her finger in her mouth, but I soon replaced it with my lips and we shared a sweet kiss before relaxing entangled with each other.

I reached over and embrased her lovingly, stroking her hair through my fingers and gently kissing the back of her neck. I could feel Ginny's breathing become calm as the two of us steadily drifted off to sleep when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione!"

----------

Uh, man. Now I have to write another chapter to please you all. grumbles Sike! Don't worry, another chapter coming soon :D


	5. The end of this!

Hey guys, sorry it took me so damn long to update but I was without internet since JULY and now that school has started life is busy again and I've turned into one of those writers that I hate who won't update and gahhh! Sorry... Enjoy. This is the last chapter.

----------

I was bored, staring up at the ceiling of my tiny dog house. 'I know what I'll do to relieve myself of this boredom!' I thought, 'I'll write a story'. Sitting up, I grabbed my typewriter and climbed up onto the roof and with my typewriter in my lap I began to write, "It was a dark and stormy night…"

Then my eyes snapped open at the sound of my name. I immediately regretted doing so because the sun was shining so brightly through my windows that I went blind for about a moment and rolled off the bed in a mass of confusion. I landed on the floor with a clearly audible 'bang' and my feet went flying above my head.

"Hermione, are you coming to breakfast? Are you even awake? Helloo!" Harry was at the door, of course. There was no doubt in my mind that he was here to escort me to breakfast with Ron but right now I didn't even know where the hell I was.

Still blinded, I did my best to wrap myself up in my massive bed sheets and stagger towards the door. "Harry!" I yelled a little too loudly, "I'll be down in a minute!"

"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine! I just overslept…" I said more calmly. I had finally convinced Harry to go away after some more coaxing and leaned my back against the door. I slumped to the floor and my butt landed with a thud. With a tired sigh, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. There on the floor next to my clothes was Ginny's picture. I must have knocked it over when I was stumbling around. I picked it up and studied it for a moment.

I've never really looked at art before. I mean, _really_ looked at it. It's a very curious thing to think that someone actually created something with their own hands. This drawing was quite beautiful even in its simplicity. The small and bold lines, the shapes and shadows. Just looking at Ginny's art opened my eyes to just how beautiful humans can be. It made my love for her grow even more.

"Hey, you took the blankets." Ginny's pout brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her from my position on the floor, and indeed I did take all the blankets because she was lying there lazily in all her naked glory. It made me smile.

"Did you really sleep through all of that?" I asked.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "All of what?"

I smiled and stood up, placing Ginny's art back on the easel, and walked over to her. "Come on," I said, brushing some of her red hair behind her ear. "The boys want us to come to breakfast with them." Suddenly Ginny grabbed me by the waste and pulled me onto the bed, pinning me underneath her.

"I already know what I want for breakfast." She said, nibbling my ear and kissing her way down my neck. I sighed contently, but the mood was broken when Ginny's stomach let out some unearthly moan of hunger.

"Ok," she said, "Maybe I need to rethink my breakfast options."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be here for desert" I gave her a cheeky smile.

Ginny laughed. "Wow, that was really cheesy."

"Shut up and help me find my clothes!"

----------

Ok, I'm freaking ending it here :rolls eyes: Seriously, thats enough, don't you think?


End file.
